Show Me All That Means To You
by frozenvenus
Summary: Neuro had a decent thought lately. He had stayed at the upperworld long enough... He wants to find the ultimate mystery bad enough and he will find it no matter what.. If you take it as NeuroXYako, suits yourselves
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm new here! My freakin' odd pairing for now is NeuroXYako. Here is a fanfic about how Neuro tends to show his feeling towards Yako. The pronoun "I" is Yako. Hope you guys enjoy.

Prologue

It was raining heavily in the evening. I was running towards the little office that Neuro and I established a year ago.

"I am late…I am late! He will surely kill me this time!" scream my little heart. I quickly dashed up the stairs and hope that Neuro would have some pity towards me as if he had one. My hands were trembling with fear when I tried to open as if his claw hand will penetrate through my head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I'm late! Please don't kill me, Neuro!" as I opened the door. Through my relieve, Neuro was not in the office. But I felt a little odd because he usually sits at his enormous chair behind his desk, twitching his hands and will attack me if I arrive late. And today, he was nowhere to be found.

"Neuro… Neuro… I'm here now. Where are you?" I called him. Feeling a little guilty towards the lanky man, I tried to call his cell phone and all I got was only the voicemail. Did he really felt angry with me, always forcing him to wait for me to get his meal? I looked around his desk to find anything such as a specific note that will tell me what he wanted me to do but there's none. I walked towards Akane-chan and asked her whether Neuro had left me a job but Akane-chan responded "No".

I felt much worse and tried to calm myself but my feet kept walking rapidly around the tiny office. Then the door was knocked and I found myself running towards the door just to open it. But to my dismay, it was Godai-san.

"Hey, where is the monster? I thought that he will be sitting at his chair and twitching his hands and his eyes looked down upon us. Where did he go, little brat?" complained Godai-san with his drenched clothes. I quickly gave him a towel to dry himself up.

"I don't know. When I first arrived, Neuro was nowhere to be found. I keep wondering where he had gone to. He didn't leave a note." I looked at Neuro's empty chair.

With an almost whispered voice, I spoke, "Did something really happen to him when he was alone? Ne, Godai-san, do you think something really bad happen to Neuro?" I looked deep inside Godai-san's eyes and wished that he could give me some answers. Godai-san heaved a heavy sighed and tucked his hand in his pocket.

"How the hell I should know? Didn't he always be with you? But still I feel a little weird when he is not even in the office. Where the hack that bastard gone thought?"

I felt very in dismay as I looked outside the window. My heart whispered, "Neuro…where are you?"


	2. Chapter 1 : The Wind Has Gone North

Chapter 1: The Wind Has Gone North

In some place, that was unknown, Neuro was sitting with his hand crossed over his lanky body. He was thinking about the time that had passed from the day he left the underworld to the upper world to search for the "ultimate mystery" that will permanently satisfies his mental hunger. But after meeting with all sort of opponents such as X or Sai, Denjin HAL, all the Sicks man and even Sick himself, make him realize that human are beyond his perceptions. He sitting stiffly and another thought came to his mind. What Yako, Godai and Akane actually meant to him? Godai is his useful servant number 2 for doing job that Yako could not accomplish. Akane is a braid of hair that is attached to the wall in his office and helps him with the work meaning his own personal secretary. While Yako, he didn't know what the girl really meant to him. Is it his loyal servant, a rag doll, or his own possession that no one could took it away from him or it is a different perspective where he also didn't sure what going on. But he quickly snapped the idea and concluded that Yako was truly his slave and toy. He then stared into the open sky where the rain kept falling onto his face.

"It is cold isn't it? This rain…" he thought himself. For the first time, he ever stayed in the rain. It kinda comforts his soul. He got up and suddenly his strand of black hair that was attached with a triangular figure swiftly moving around as if there was a strong wind blowing it.

"Oh, a sense of mystery nearby. It looks like I will be able to ease a little of my hunger for today." He grins. He then looked around to find some spot where he could just easily jumped from the roof of the 10th storey abandoned apartment. But he didn't care much that someone might had saw him performing the act because he thought that human tends to consider it as an active illusion.

He then jumped from the building and landed perfectly on the grey pavement of a dark alley. He closed his eyes and walked towards the direction where his hair had pointed to. But he had forgotten something. Someone had been watching him from the dark shade of the alley. A smile crossed at the figure face.

"Nougami Neuro… I tend to see what you capable of doing something beyond your own imagination are. And then I will take what is left from you." Then the shade disappeared.

Neuro felt something behind him a while ago and the feeling disappeared from his sight. He could have heard someone's voice just for a split second. But who was it? He could felt a pretense of huge negative feeling from the voice. Although it kinda bothering him, he had to let it go and if he didn't do so, he will be missing a nice feast of mystery. So he quickly walked away from the dark alley and got out only to bump with a brunet girl age between 16 to 18 years old.

"Ouch, it's hurt." The girl complained and looked into Neuro's face. Neuro was still motionless and then make his stupid face. He didn't say any sorry and just walked away from the girl. Surely, the girl was totally angry with Neuro and went chasing down him.


	3. Chapter 2 : Burning Rage Of Jealousy

Chapter 2: Burning Rage of Jealousy

It was late of the evening but still no sign of Neuro getting back to the office. I felt very uneasy with the situation neither with Godai-san. We both stared at the door waiting that door will be opened by Neuro but no even a sign of it. At last, Godai-san spoke.

"That bastard, where is he? I cannot wait any longer. Yako! Give me your cell phone! I want to call him." Surely I was shocked with Godai-san statement but still I gave him my phone. But before Godai-san could even dialed the phone, the door went opened and there stood Neuro grinning. Seeing Neuro, Godai-san quickly stopped the dialing. I stood up and asked Neuro where he had been this while. Neuro neither spoke nor looked at me. I asked him again with a serious tone in my voice. Yet, he still didn't bother to listen. Sure, my blood had raised high enough for me to even start to yell at him but before I could do that, Neuro entered the room silently without bother to speak. I was eventually wanted to go right in front of him but suddenly heard a voice. A teenager's voice just outside of the office. I went to the door and opened it and shocked to find a girl with a messy hair and heaved a heavy breath as if she had been chasing somebody. Then I looked at Neuro but still he didn't even look at the girl. I heaved a long sighed. But before I could turn around, the girl dashed towards Neuro who was sitting at the sofa. I was rather a bit shocked with the girl attitude even Godai-san gave a weird look.

The girl stood stiffly in front of Neuro but she didn't say anything yet. Her gaze was totally locked with Neuro's figure. Neuro also didn't say anything to her. I felt a little uneasy with the situation because the girl's eyes didn't move a second from Neuro. I felt a slight of heavy feeling inside me and tried to ignore it but to no avail. Then something happened. The girl began to speak but as if she tried to prevent tears coming out from her eyes.

"It is exactly the same. Those eyes, the figure, the hair, the face and the voice are actually the same. I cannot believe this. Is it really true?"The girl spoke. She closed her mouth and her hands were trembling very hard as if she held a long of despair. I was watching from afar so did Godai-san. We dare not to disturb the situation. Then without any warning, the girl eventually ran and hugs Neuro with all her might. I was shocked and nearly screamed while Godai-san opened his mouth wide enough for the shocking event. As for Neuro, he just back offs a bit. The girl seemed didn't want to let Neuro go and her grip seemed to be tighter. I felt like some kind of a heavy rock inside my heart and my legs were trembling as I looked at the situation. Stupid Neuro, why don't you move away or at least try to loosen up the grip. My heart was full with agony as I watched how the girl reacted. The girl then spoke slowly but still heard by us.

"At last, I found you, Athen. Long lost time, I have been waiting for you. You eventually come back. You keep your promise towards me. I never look at anyone else as you always are inside my heart. Don't leave me again, Athen. I don't want to lose you one more time. Please…" the girl eventually cried at one Neuro's broad shoulder. Neuro was neither responded the cry or tried to comfort her as he knew it that the girl had mistaken him for someone else and it was not his nature to be good.


	4. Chapter 3 : Despair Or Dismay

Chapter 3: Despair or Dismay

After two long hours of hugging Neuro, the girl finally removed her hands from him. Neuro seemed to care less about the girl and continued his way to his favorite chair behind his desk. Godai-san was still in the shocking mode and as for me; I felt a heavy feeling rumbling within me. Why didn't he avoided her when she was about to hug him? Why didn't he move when she was crying onto his shoulder? Why, Neuro? Why did you allowed her to do whatever she wants to you? Neuro, I could never understand you… I tried to force myself to walk to Neuro's side but my feet were so hard to move even I had put all the force to move it. I tried to hide my true feeling, far from Neuro's sight and tried to act normal as if nothing had happen in the room.

"Athen…why don't you even speak to me? Do you even remember me? It's me, Ai. Don't you remember?"the girl outspoken herself. So her name is Ai. I looked at her despair face. She seemed to have trusted that Neuro was someone who is important to her. Very important as she would not let go of the figure. Then I looked at Neuro, who was sitting at his chair, twitching his hands as he always does. Neuro seemed to ignore Ai's calling because he thought that it was not his problem. He heaved a heavy sighed allowing Ai to hear it.

"What's wrong with you, incompetence human? I didn't recall who you are. I am not who you think I'm. Now, get out from my sight. I have an important job to do…" Neuro finally spoke his thought. Godai-san looked at him and then at Ai. My little heart spoke, "Neuro, you are mean and ignorance as always. He would not change his true nature for someone who didn't give him any profit. It is just truly like the way he was born to be."

Ai stood at the centre of the room motionless. She neither speaks nor moved. It was just like she was cursed beyond her own imagination. She was shaking so much as well as her mouth was trembling for any word that she could speak to Neuro but she couldn't. Her heart must be filled with agony. I was pity with her but I could not do anything to ease her pain. I walked towards Neuro and stopped just a few inches from his desk and in front of Ai.

"Neuro…could you be more considerate? After all, she just recognized how you look. She must have been mistaken you for someone…"

"No! He is Athen. I knew it deep inside my heart. No, his name is not Neuro! Don't you dare call his name like that! His name is Athen. How can I mistake the person who I gave my whole world and heart just for him? Where all my devotion goes to him? And who are you anyway? You are nothing to him. What do you really mean to him? I see that he hardly noticed you when I first entered the room. Is it he really means anything to you? You don't seem to bother whether he is around or not. All you cared about is whether he didn't have to make your whole day suffer. I know all about you, Katsuragi Yako. And you are really nothing except a dish rag for him. You mean nothing to him. Your existence is only to become a decoy! You are nothing worth about! Let him decided whether to move on with you or not." I rolled my eyes disbelieved about the sentences


	5. Chapter 4 : Poison Which Inside My Heart

Chapter 4: Poison Which inside My Heart

There was a pretense silence inside the room. Ai was staring straight at Neuro and eventually to me. Neuro's eyes seemed dimmer than he used to be. Usually, his eyes were brightly glow green emerald but this time it looked like he was rather tired. Ai was seeking for Neuro's respond. I had to do something to stop this drama. Neuro really need a rest after he gone out for many hours. I looked at Godai-san as if I instructed him to rid of Ai. Godai-san was still not sure what he would do. At last I had to do my job that was to get rid of Ai from Neuro's sight.

"Ai, I don't know how long you will be sitting here but please leave now as we are close. I hope I do not need to repeat the same thing over and over again. You do understand, right?"

"Stop the drama, Yako! I knew it all along that you will force me to go out from your office. But I can be stubborn as my name could be. I will not back off until I hear what Athen going to say. Until then, I will stay here and will not move even if you use your full force." The words struck hard inside my heart. This girl really meant it. I felt very annoyed with her attitude. I tried to be as calmed as I could. But the more I tried to resist, she seemed to make it worst.

"Yako, you feel very annoyed and jealous right now. It likely that your position will be mine. You seemed to have some fondness about Neuro, right? That the only reason you could not back off from Neuro even though that your father case has been solved a long time ago. You just seemed do not have the opportunity to really meant your words. It is just like you are stucked. You are really…" I felt like I was embarrassed in front of Neuro, Godai-san and even Ai. She just slipped all my cover one by one. If it continues like this I will have to face the fact that I was defeated by Ai.

"No! It wasn't like that. It's true that my father case has been solved by Neuro. I'm stucked here because he wanted me to be as a decoy. You will never understand it. I am doing it for his sake as well. It is my way of saying thank you to him for helping me solved my father case. You will never get it. Will, you?" I smiled at her. She was in complete shock. She tried to back fire me but she failed to do so.

"Is that so? Never the less, you are always be with me. You only care to say thanks to me as I have eaten your mystery and wanted you to act as a decoy so that no one can reveal who I'm truly is. You are right, Yako. It's been a year since I have been forcing you to act as a detective. May be it is a really good time to stop all of this. As for the "ultimate mystery" I guess I shall forget about it. Yako, you are free from my grip now. You too, Godai. And Akane, your mystery, I will also devour in the mean time. Now, that everything is clear. I can head back to that place." Neuro eventually spoke with his eyes closed. His words that came out from his lips make all of us really shock. Godai-san charged at Neuro, demanding for an answer. My body was trembling so hard as if those words were hard to swallow into my mind. This is a lie. Neuro was lying. This is not true. He was obviously joking. It wasn't like him to give up that easily. Neuro, tell me you are lying…

I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.

I'm going all the way, get away, please.

[Chorus:

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.

Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.

I'm going all the way, get away, please.

[Chorus:

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

[Bridge

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hiding.

[Chorus:

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

I just could not believe the words. It was spoken as if Neuro had only a little time to do something that could relieve him. It was likely he was leaving the surface world. No, Neuro! I would not allow the way you walked away from my life was the same fast as you came in my life. I will never allow it! How much time passed since I have grown totally cared about you? You are the one who make me stand again after the pain of losing my father. You are the one who always beside me no matter what happen even though your act is weird. You are sadistic but you will never let me be hurt. You covered me from getting shot by the American man. You protected me with your body when we were brutally shot from every corner during fighting with Denjin HAL. Why, now?


	6. Chapter 5 : Let It Be Gone?

Chapter 5: Let It Be Gone?

Ai was standing and trembling hard. She just could not accept the way of Neuro said those words. It was hard to swallow even for me. Ai began to cry so hard. I looked at her face and tried to hold my own tears. Godai-san was still demanding for an answer from Neuro.

"You…what do you mean from those words? I demand an explanation. Why do you think it's easy to leave all the mess you have created so far? With all the look down from your eyes and your statements that I have bear since you force me to be your slave, you think I can forget it easily. What do you think am I? What about Yako? What about the entire crap thing about devouring the "ultimate mystery"? What about the things that you even said to Hisanori about slave will do work if they thought that the original master has a value of obeying with? Why don't you use it as well? You think that…"

"I ordered you to shut up, slave number 2! Don't you ever demand things with me! Why should I ever explain to low life like you? I will come and go as I like. Don't you ever question my decisions. I'm just tired of it. I wanted to live the way I want to be but now let it be gone. Never underestimated what I can do with you, Godai. Now I will likely ask all of you to leave the office this instant. I will like to rest a while." After finishing his sentences, Neuro closed his eyes and fell asleep at his chair. Godai-san was still standing in front of Neuro with his hands put onto the desk. Godai-san was also shaking so hard. He also could not accept the words. He was also holding back his tears because he believed that a man cannot cry in front of woman. He actually cared for Neuro even though Neuro always underestimate him because Neuro always give him the chance to do his works the way he likes. Like when he wanted to redeem his lost to Yuki where his pride was scratch and Neuro let him fight with Yuki without interfering. And he did won. And after that, Neuro transferred him to be one of the executive of the Mochiduki Research Institution and has a better salary to improve his life with. Yeah, Neuro was very mean but at the same time he done the best he could to improve what belong to him. And Godai-san could not thank him enough because the way of Neuro treating him like a dog made him very tolerate with something that he could never tolerate with if he was still a shark loaner. At last, Godai-san spoke his mind out loud and clear.

"You will have to do more than that to make me go away, you monster. I'm not going to be easy as you thought me to be. Never underestimate me as I have been working with you for a long time that I could also do not remember. I pretty sure you know what I'm capable with. So let it be today. You are most likely to be tired. I will let you alone now. Yako, let's go. Ai, you come too. Let's not disturb his rest." Godai-san walked away towards door and followed by Ai. I was still standing and facing towards Neuro, still I could not say a thing to him. After hearing Godai-san calling my name, I walked away from the room. The only thing I could say to him just one sentence.

"Sleep tight, Neuro…"Then I quickly ran towards Godai-san not noticing that Neuro opened his eyes and looked at me. He was silent as he would be, allowing me to vanish from his sight. Then he closed his eyes again.


	7. Chapter 6 : The Enemy Which Resides From

Chapter 6: The Enemy Which Resides From Within

It was past midnight. Neuro was still sleeping at his chair not knowing what will outcome to him. He seemed to be very exhausted. Without him noticing, someone was already in the office just before all his slaves left him. The figure moved along the shade of the big bookcase and apparently just stopped in front of him. The figure then grinning took out a large blade in V shape from his body and ready to strike whenever Neuro woke up. Akane-chan woke up after hearing some noise and was shocked to see that the blade was only inches away from Neuro's head. The figure then stroke out the blade and Akane-chan reacted to stop the blade using her hair to tie the attacker. The attacker in full shock tried to lose himself. And then, Neuro woke up with a sigh heaved as a disappointment. Using his hand, he caught the attacker's head and started to force him to speak.

"Who order you to kill me? It's likely he was underestimating my ability. So who is it that orders you to do so? If you don't speak, looks like I will have to feed you to my pet…" Neuro talked as viewing his so-called pet, a three headed snake with full fang around its mouth and drooling all over the place. The attacker was in complete silent and then laughing very oddly. Neuro make his stupid face and asked him what makes him laugh so crazily. The attacker stopped laughing and then looked deep inside Neuro's eyes.

"No one tell me to attack you. Oh, no. I'm wrong. It's my head and heart who order me to attack you. You are still don't understand human fully yet. And prepared to make a repentance for your mistakes." The attacker suddenly got loses from Akane-chan and swiftly charged towards Neuro. Neuro having a little time to fully avoid the attacker was send to a dead corner. When he tried to defend himself from the attacker, the attacker seemed to predict his defense and when all around it to penetrate through. The office was in devastated situation as the two opponents went fighting with each other very eagerly. After an hour of fighting, the two stopped. Neuro looked at his opponent who fight very well as he did. The opponent smiled at him as if nothing ever happened.

"Tell me who your name is? I was wondering who was fighting with without introducing his name. Tell me your name so that I can fight you with an honor." Neuro asked the attacker.

"My name is Ryuji. Takano Ryuji. Your name is Nougami Neuro. Pleased to meet you. Shall we begin the fight again?"

Just before Neuro could start moving again, Ryuji went straight towards his unproctective part that was his shoulder. Not having enough time to avoid, the V shape blade went through his shoulder. It wasn't really painful enough to stop him but still it was still annoying being penetrated through like that. It was just likely a child's game. To him of course. This is because he had been fighting more dangerous criminal for the time being and had been severely wounded many times and this was only just a small penetration on his shoulder. That could just make him laugh and looked down at his attacker. May be he wasn't really serious yet of attacking him. He smiled in his demonic way, of course.


	8. Chapter 7 : Reasoning

Chapter 7: Reasoning

Ryuji didn't move his blade neither did Neuro move. Everything was in completely silence. As for Akane-chan, she was been put to sleep by Neuro so that she would not get hurt when he was fighting. Well, Neuro do take care of his possession very seriously. By abusing it, of course. But he will never let anyone except him hurt or broke his possession because they were only meant for him and they were not for sharing. They were only for him. His thought went away when suddenly Ryuji shuddered, leaving him in complete confusion. What's wrong with this incompetent human? He thought himself but still he didn't understand what's wrong with the man whose blade penetrated through his shoulder.

"Are you still gonna fight me, Takano Ryuji? Or you wanted to give up?" asked Neuro. Still there were no answer came from Ryuji's lips. Neuro then examined his attacker from the top of his head till his feet, finding a clue of what happen. Ryuji was like he was trying to cope with Neuro's strength. He was shuddering very hard. Well, to compare a demon's strength with just a mere human, it was like heaven and earth to compare to. That comparison is far enough. Ryuji is just an ordinary human with no weird cell abilities like Sai, does not has an army of controlled human like HAL, does not has the ability to control the element of Mother Nature, and of course does not has anything similar like Sick had. But, why did he choose to attack him? There was no reason of doing so. Neuro was not sure himself whether to just ignore his attacker or not. Still it wasn't like him to just ignore the one who dared to attack him. He locked his heavy gaze inside the man face. Ryuji finally had the courage to take out the blade and began to move away far from Neuro's grab. He was gasping for air as if the air around him was totally sucked to Neuro.

"What's wrong with you? Totally withered away I guess." Neuro looked at his attacker feeling less anxious about him.

"No… I was just trying to determine the total strength that you posses. It's not likely the same that I have been told by someone that had encountered you. You miasma seems very different." Ryuji made his words. Neuro just smiled at him and acted as if it was a normal thing that a normal person would say. Even Sasazka said that once, but he didn't remember exactly when. This person seemed to be interesting just like when he first encountered Tierra. Well, it's the same feeling that he was having right now. Either this man was completely an idiot like Tierra or may be less than him. Neuro went to stand the way he likes to stand when being with Yako. Occasionally, he put his hands in each other and wrapped around his lanky body. It was the only way of making him comfortable as his arms are much longer than normal human as he was taller. It also tends to make him more powerful and higher by just looking at his posture. His gaze was totally a look down to his attacker. He never looked high to human. Well, of course for normal human ability. He only said that he was only interesting on how much human can evolve to solve their problem also producing more delicious mysteries to him. Well, in that term he quite approves that. He also looks high on Yako's potential. The only thing that Yako could do for him that was to explain about human emotion. And that he was quite grateful.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment so that I can improve the story line. Any rate comment will be consider a helpful.


	9. Chapter 8: Past, Present And Future1

Chapter 8 : Past, Present and Future-1

Chapter 8 : Past, Present and Future-1

The night was so cold. I couldn't force myself to fall asleep. The harder I tried, the harder my eyes would close. There's no calls or messages I received. My cell phone was very silent. I looked at it, trying to pray that someone will at least left a good night message. But none came out from my inbox. Sigh, did Neuro had a nice dream at the office? Is he will be alright? Suddenly, there's a voice began to erupted in my mind. Stopped thinking about him, you stupid girl! He could careless about you. Why are you so concerned about him? Did he ever show you how he really feel? He would had ruined your life. Stop thinking about him and go to sleep!

I felt that tears began to pouring down my cheeks. Why do I felt so heavy? Why do I felt very painful like a thousands of blade penetrated through my body? Why I need to suffer? I didn't knew when my phone started to ring and my trembled hand just reached out to answer it..

"Um, hello… Is this Katsuragi Yako's number?" the voice of a young woman echoed through my ears.

"Um, why yes. This is Katsuragi Yako speaking. Who is this?"

"It's me, Ai. Can I meet you at the Sangokudo Park tonight?" Ai? What did she wants with me? It's 1 am in the morning. She's crazy. She's definitely lost her mind.

"Ne, Katsuragi-san, will you meet me at the park? I have something important to talk to you…" What important matter during this time of hour? Can't you wait until morning? I felt very annoyed with her attitude in the morning and now she's going to make me annoyed during my bedtime(not exactly a bedtime because she couldn't sleep).

"Um, I can't go during this hour. Why not wait until…"

"No! You must come at once. This is about Neuro also. By the time it is morning, it will all be to late!"

Neuro? What is it about him? Hah, this girl was surely lost her mind.

"No… it's late night right now. I could not go out at this time. Why not we settle this tomorrow? I beg of you to let me sleep for a while because if I wake up late and go to the office late, Neuro will definitely kill me." The perfect reasoning of this situation.

"Katsuragi-san… I will still be waiting for you at the park. Be sure to gain your full strength to come because this is very important for you to know. I will be wearing a blue and violet jacket with a black slack. Meet me, or you will be feeling regret for the rest of your life. I will standing at the clock figure by the side of the pool. Please come…."

Ai's voice seemed to hold some sort of guilt. She felt relentless in her voice. I could hear it very clearly but how can I moved from my bed? How may I force my legs to walk to the park. It got nothing to do with me. It only concerned with Neuro. It nothing to do with my life. It doesn't effect my life whether I go or not. My head kept spinning for a total of answer but all I can find is blankness. Finally, I decided to go and met her at the promised place and that way I can find some answer. Not only hers, it was about Neuro and me…


	10. Chapter 9: Past, Present And Future2

Chapter 9: Past, Present and Future-2

The night was freaking cold outside. It was 2.00 am in the morning. I didn't have a chance to sleep yet. My stomach was grumbling like crazy as if it wasn't been filled up the last two days but I have eaten my late night snack about half an hour ago. And still, I ran towards the Sangokudo Park like a maniac or should I say that it's the same as Neuro was chasing me with some wicked blades of his. At the moment of my arrival, I saw Ai was standing where she promised to be. God, why I must met with her at the time like this even though that she annoyed me until my very end? Ai quickly waved towards me as a signal that she was there and wanted me to come over to her. My legs went without my approval and we sat at a bench near the angel and demon pool (weird some kind of pool. Wonder why?) Ai was quiet. It's not normal when you wanted to talk to someone in the middle of someone's sleeping hours but ended up being quiet, it is very annoying. I wondered what she was thinking. Making me woke up from my bed (Neuro always do this, forcefully waking me up but he's a different topic) and didn't have anything to say when I was summon (see, definitely Neuro words) or something important makes me going to blow (at least Neuro wanted me to do his bidding). I stood up and looked at her.

"Ne, Ai-san…. If you have nothing to say…. I guess I should be leaving now. You know, Neuro is very strict about his time. And I should be goi….."

"Wait! Katsuragi-san. Ano…. There's something very important I wanted to tell you but I cannot force myself saying it to you." Ai was staggered. She didn't really know what to say. I went back and sat beside her again. She was indeed in misery. I smooth myself and began to talk slowly to her.

"Oh, ok. I will stay until you finally have the grip on yourselves back. Ok." Ai looked into my eyes and smiled. After a couple of minutes sitting at the bench (and of course some snacks and cups of hot chocolate), Ai began to reveal her intention of calling me that late night.

"Well, Katsuragi-san…. My name is Aisetsuya Reitei. It is my real name. I just arrived at Japan this morning with my brother named Takano Reitei or should I call him Takano Ryuji. We got separated at the Ura- Shinjuku and I fear the most of my brother. I know all about you, Katsuragi-san and also about your assistant. He's not human, right?" I looked at her, fully surprised that she thought that way (even though it is true).

"What makes you think like that? Neuro is normal human. It doesn't mean that his hair color is weird and his cloth is like a pimp, he is not human. He is…." I was confused. No, I should protect Neuro's cover as long as I can. It will be a disaster if anyone finds out his identity. I looked at Ai or her real name Aisetsuya. She didn't hesitated and continues her so called deduction.

"Don't lie to me, Katsuragi-San. You are bad at lying, I see. So it's true that your assistant is not a human. I wonder how you can keep up with this secret for so long. I am always wondering why he needed someone like you to cover for him. That isn't his true nature I presume. I want to ask you something Katsuragi-san…. Is Neuro a majin?"

I was shocked. This time really shocked. How can I deny her deduction any longer? She was striping me out of my disproval. I have to do something about this. This cannot continue any longer. I had to quit talking to her. But how can I be like that? From the past cases that Neuro and I gone through I have never abandoned to explain the human emotions to Neuro. I never feel bad or hard to explain to him about it.

"Um, there's a fine graving pillar in the park. I shall measure its size. From the top 150, 150 ,150. Owh, Yako it's one of your friends."

"What does human make when they are happy, Yako? We, daemon eventually make a lot of tormenting a low life to amuse ourselves. May be I should do the same to you too…"

"What do you mean with higher TV rating? Is it when you use something like actually I'm going to die soon to keep people watching?"

"The more important the password, the more the creator puts his emotions in it. For I, a being from the Underworld will not understand nor feel it."

"Be rejoice, Yako. For I, have created the stairs."

"A nice person in the Underworld is a person who kindly enough make the wound impossible to disappear. That is what we call a nice person."

"Do not forget, Yako. Do not forget anything. My teasing, torture, the tears you shed for Aya and HAL, you shall not forget. By not forgetting, you evolve. "

Simply to put it, he has no delicacy. Even until now, he didn't find it interesting enough. But still the more I know him; I felt that he had changed a little from what he was the first time we met. The first time we met, he never showed any concern about human being but the more cases we solved, he grow interest in human potential. Every case that we have solved grew Neuro interest times after time. He also defended the human although the reason is because they are his feeding ground. It's kinda obvious for a being like Neuro would protect mere humans lives for own sake. But it just way he was born to be. The need to feed. He only cared about his mental hunger. He will not let his own self going into mess for a trivial matter. I could only stand behind his silhouette and done nothing. All I could do was to be his cover and become an explainer to the human emotions. I could do nothing during his fighting with Sick neither I could contribute much when he was fighting with Sai as I was controlled by Sai at that time. But he didn't mistaken me for Sai (with all the bashing I received from him and my hair pin was taken), I did wondered how he done it. I could never reach the same peak where Neuro was standing. Thinking about him makes me feel small.

"Yako, right now, certainly, you are no better than a cloth used to scrub the toilet. But I understand all things have the same potential. Songs that can move the mind, cells that change in all things and even a bathroom washcloth like you, with the ability and desire, humans can evolve to become anything. And with that evolution on earth, it brings about many different types of puzzles that did not exist in the Underworld. My eyes may not be able to understand the essence of humanity but…. Is that is what you desire, may be someday you will evolve to understand even more humans. For instance, the one that you said you could not understand, that Sai…."

I remembered what Neuro once told me. He believed in my own true potential no matter how bad I am of deducting it myself. No matter how I denied it, I was the one who was entrusted by Neuro to break HAL's password in order for him to eat the mystery. I was the one who solved it. May be Neuro possessed power far from a human abilities, he had a weakness. His weakness that he cannot cover in himself that I bear the right to cover it as long as I could. I will always be grateful to him as he solved my father's murder case (even though he used me as a test subject of pretending how the murder occurred). I will always be grateful that he does approve who I'm really are and does approve my eating habit. He knew that I chose my school because of the cafeteria served A class food and even trying to talk about the university that Harukawa's teaching with considering about I thought for the classes of the food in the university. And we did go together for a camping in a village (but it was not a camping, Neuro sensed a mystery there so we decided to go there) and for the first time I looked at his back because he was sleeping at the floor (the first time I saw him sleeping was at the onsen where he slept at the ceiling and other time he slept at his chair or the cushion) just a few feet away from me (and he left me with a tube full of his poisonous breath, I still remember that smell). And also the torturing that I received after he had defeated DR (he was smiling very sadistically when he first reach the office entering through the window, he use a metal chain to grab me because I tried to run away, and tied me up) and then he fell asleep at the cushion (with some slight hint of agony that he portrayed in his face in his sleep and he didn't untied me), I could have feel his agony.

All the moment that I had been through with have a lot of effect in my life. I could not forget his doing all this time. Neuro is sort of like a child who fills his stomach and then feels like going out to play. I could accept his torturing and his abusing and harassment all because it was he really are. He could neither pretend it in front of me and Godai-san (all because he considers us to be his slave) but he showed some deceivable mimic of faces to splendid other people (especially to those who bring him a sense of mystery). I have gotten used of his attitude even Godai-san (not really actually. He kept fighting with Neuro and ended up bandaging himself) because for us Neuro is someone that we had owed him our gratitude.

"Katsuragi-san, why didn't you answer my question? Is Neuro a majin?" I stunned. Gosh, I had loosened my track a while ago remembering all that Neuro has done towards me. I smiled because I still remembered.

"Ai or should I call you Aisetsuya… you are correct. Neuro is a majin. No matter how you will think about him, as an outsider you have once considered him as a normal human being. That's perspective, is enough I presume. What if he is a majin or not? He is still him. No matter how you look at him, he is still what he tends to be. I'm kinda glad that he picked me as his cover because I have owe him my gratitude for solving my father's murder case and let my life turn normal again even without the presence of my father. I'm glad that I could be a help to him." I looked at Aisetsuya. She was silent at the very moment. She then looked deep into my eyes and sighed. I was rather confuse with her actions and ended up with the silent too.

"Katsuragi-san, I admired the way that I talk about Neuro from your point of view. Really, I really do think so. This morning when I ran and hug him is to make sure whether he is a majin or not. And he certainly is one. Normal people will consider explaining to me that I'm not their lost lover or what so ever but Neuro sat silently without doing anything because he didn't understand it." I'm glad that Aisetsuya explained her situation to me rather in a weird way. I smiled at her and she was laughing very eagerly but then her face changed. She looked worried. I ask her what's wrong.

"Katsuragi-san, if what you told me is true….then Neuro will be in grave danger!"


	11. Chapter 10: Reveal

Chapter 10: Reveal

Time past by slowly as we looked at each other face. I was rather terrified from the words that Aisetsuya omitted a few minutes before…..

"_Katsuragi-san, if what you told me is true….then Neuro will be in grave danger!"_

I'm losing myself again. What was this heavy feeling? I didn't understand it and if I would. Neuro…. Is he will be alright? Will he be hurt just like when he was fighting with Sick? Or may be wounded past his body acceptance like when he confronting HAL after defeating Higuchi-san? No, I could not bear to see him wounded like last time (even though he was securing me from disturbing his rest like chaining me or simply put me on top of unstable barrel with a kitten on my head and also with all the trap he could set up in order to make me feel reluctant of moving from my position).

But still I'm concerned about him, about his wound and about his decreasing power. Never had I let him be alone at the time of his weakness, even if I'm, I will make sure that I arrived at the office early to check on him. It was not easy for me to do that, believe me. But still, whenever I felt lonely, he will always be there for me. Always tried to support me in anyway he can (of course by using his threatening skill or may be a daemon's style of comforting) and also always tried to protect me in anyway he could (he considered me as his belonging, nothing else). Now I was staggered again on what I should be doing. Could I force myself to be at Neuro's side when he was dealing with danger? Or could I simply walk away like nothing had happen between us?

No, I must not felt reluctant. I am who I am and he is what he is. No matter how people looked at him in different way, he is still the Neuro that I have known the first time. I will go to him and tried my best of supporting him even though that I didn't have any fighting skill like he does. I was about to leave my sit when suddenly Aisetsuya grabbed hold of my hand. I turned my face back to her rather felt a little surprised.

"Katsuragi-san…. Don't go! You will hurt yourselves badly. As for Neuro…. There's nothing I could do to stop this. It is his destiny to end like this. I ….. I couldn't force myself to see you are hurting yourselves any longer. If you go and see him right now… I'm sure that your heart will fill with agony…"

Aisetsutya was crying in front of me. I couldn't let go of my hand even though I tried so much to let go. She wouldn't let my hand go. She resisted to the very end until all my energy was used up. I couldn't bear to fight any longer and ended up collapsing in front of her. I was gasping for air as I looked closely into her eyes. Now, I had noticed that her eyes glowing magnificently reddish. It was more like a crimson color. Normal human eyes are not crimson. She is also isn't human. But what is she? Is she another Underworld being just like Neuro? Or mutations of cells like Sai? I'm beginning to felt dizzy at the moment and my eyes were harder to open. The more I resisted opening it, the more it becoming heavy. At the last moment before I lost my consciousness, I heard her saying something…

"Katsuragi-san, I'm sorry that I have to do this to you…. You see, the truth is I'm what you call as Agile. My brother and I were summoned to do someone's bidding…. The bidding of eliminating every single one of Neuro until none was left. This is our job for now. I don't want you to witness the death of someone that you cared about even though he is a majin. I'm sorry…. There's nothing I could do. I hope you will understand about my actions and will continue to live as happy as you want to. I'm sorry again and farewell, Katsuragi-san. If only we met earlier, I hope that you and I can be friends."

Then she vanished into thin air without leaving a single clue where she had headed to. I was forcing myself to regain my consciousness and only had the chance to call Godai-san. The sound of the phone being picked up at the end of the line could be heard.

"Shit! What do you want me to do at this time of hour, little brat?! It's 3.45 am in the morning! I will fucking kill you this time!" Godai-san's voice could be heard in the cell phone.

"Ne….. Godai-san…. Neuro…. Neuro…. He….. He …." I tried to remain conscious as I beginning to explain to Godai-san.

"Hey, brat. What's happen to your voice? Are you catching a cold or something? Where are you? You sounded like you are in a park or something with a sound of a fountain, I presume. What's wrong? Is that monster forcing you doing something late at night again?"

Godai-san sounded very anxious about my condition. But neither could he do anything by the phone. I felt very tired. I wanted to close my eyes so badly. But I could not do that. Not in the million of years. I remained still for a moment and beginning to talk slowly to Godai-san.

"Godai-san…. Can we meet at Sengokudo Park? I …. I have something important to tell you. Meet me there click"

The last of my strength was used for that purpose. My eyes were heavier than ever and the last thing I knew, I fell down and hit my head. I couldn't feel any longer my limbs and I couldn't feel anymore the coldness of the night. My eyes were closed so tight and my mouth omitted a word at that time the most important for me.

"Neuro….."


	12. Chapter 11: Real Or Illusions?

Gosh, I don't know how to end this fic. Even though I have an ending that I had created a few weeks ago, I am not so sure about it yet. But until it reaches it peaks, I will try to make the best of it. I do not own these characters, Matsui Yasui did except for Aisetsuya and Ryuji. Don't sue me! I'm penniless.

Chapter 11: Real or Illusions?

The ringing sound of the rain pouring over everything in its path was heard in my ears. Was it raining? I didn't notice when it started to rain. The tiny drops of water fallen down the sky, touching every single part of my unmoved body and merciless that it seemed, damping every aspect of me. It was so cold, that tiny drops of water. But some of it, it felt so warm, running pass down my cheeks. Am I crying? Why am I crying? Was it because I'm useless? I didn't feel anything anymore. My world had ended. There was nothing else I could do except to lay helplessly on the pavement of the park. I'm alone. Alone just like when my father died. When my father died, he left a hole in my heart and it will never disappear. But now, there is another hole that is about to finish developing which reside beside my father's hole. I was like a broken toy, which held no one to interest in me. While the spinning wheel of despair in my head kept replaying at the same spot and the same time.

"_Don't you want it to come back? Your desire for the usual everyday thing…"_

"_That's what they get for wanting quality in what they eat... who knows what extra additives are put in? The value of the food is judged by its taste, if it's good or bad… or how much there is… that enough for them. Yako, there's no mistake in that, for someone like you who eat objects and for someone like me who eat mysteries."_

"_On that stage, you gain the trust of that woman. As a result, it had led into an increase in your credibility as a detective. The power to capture a human's heart as a fellow human. You can be proud, Yako. That's an ability that you can share with that woman that I don't posses."_

"_You're thinking about Sai weren't you? It's like the louse is becoming a full-fledged members of society. Sai is aftering myself, I have no interest in him, but for now I can simply beat him again, in other words, if it comes to a fight, I have no need of calling you. If you understand, be gone, you louse, for the sake of my glorious eating habits."_

"_How rude… don't I treat you as such a splendid lady."_

"_Rejoice, Yako! For I, have created a stairs…"_

"_That would be disgraceful. Say that I am borrowing without returning them."_

"_We shall deal with that when we come to it. I have planned as much as is possible to devour the puzzle. If those plans are made in error… you may say that I have been defeated by the puzzle. Who do you think I am? I am the man who finished devouring the puzzles of the daemon world. Living in the same world with the puzzles that I have grown tired of solving and letting my brain hunger cannot be allowed. I have sent the image of the password screen to the office. Think carefully for three days… search for the true answer to it."_

"_Oho, that's was quick. Would you rather just tell me the password… there is no fundamental need for you to accompany me to the aircraft carrier… you are not going to refuse?"_

"_Ah, well. I reached the last of my savings. For the part that I lacked, I borrowed money under your name. It will not be a problem to pay it back by the end of the month."_

"_Don't forget, Yako. Do not forget anything. My teasing, torture, the tears you shed for Aya and HAL, you shall not forget."_

The entire event that had ever happen between Neuro and me, the conversation that we both had in the past was replaying inside my head. All the memories that I have with him is far more memorable than anything that had happen in my whole life. All his torturing, abusing and his words were part of me. I happened to get use of his actions that I seemed to not surprise when he came to whereabouts for something to please him or just a small entertainment or may be preventing me from disturbing him. All that had happen to me just now was still hazy but I could not restrain myself from trembling hard. Tears were flowing down my cheeks merged with the rain. I was trembling harder and my sobbing could be heard from afar. I'm alone once more. It's not fair! It's not fair! Why? I stumble down into the wet and cold pavement with my palms put onto my face.

Godai was searching for his car key inside his drawer at his apartment that happens to be located near the Mochizuki's Research Institution. He was rather disturbed by the time Yako called him earlier, just like something was going on and he didn't know about it.

"Shit! Why everyone keeps annoying me so much?! Some of these days, that monster or that brat will pay what they are indebt here!"

But, even he knew that was impossible to be achieved. Oh, he knew it too well. With that superhuman power of Neuro that always threaten him to do his odd jobs perfectly or the ability of Yako that tends to strip open his intention and feelings without him asking, he would had failed even before he tries. That combination wasn't fair, he thought. He is watch from both sides, inside and outside. From the outside, Neuro and from the inside, Yako, it was really annoying to him. Even though it annoyed him to every little pieces of him, he kept doing what he was told, no matter how hard it is. After a few minutes searching inside the drawer, he found his car key. Ah, speaking of car key… his most beloved car was wrecked by Neuro when he was chasing after Higuchi and the only thing that Neuro brought back was its initial logo. Well, he did cry for his car lost and got angry that Neuro could buy a helicopter with his diamonds instead of repaying his car damage nor bought him a new car. Then suddenly after a few months, Neuro bought a second-hand car for him that would probably wreck after a few bumps. And yes, he was totally pissed off but he could not do anything to disagree with Neuro's decision. He could only complained but dared not to do anything that will make his life span shorter. Being thrown out of the window, being a second punching bag and a lot more, he was lucky that he did survive it. Not to mention that Neuro also like to look down on him as if he was his little pet dog and also when Neuro knew that he was afraid with high school mathematics and he could not read complicated kanji, it was the worse.

Even though Neuro always like to make fun of him or torturing him, he had accepted that if it wasn't for Neuro and Yako, his boss's murder case wouldn't be solved easily and he will live in more of the deception and denial of his lost. He will never open up his world for others because it was supposed to be a weakness in the underground organization. He wouldn't be tolerating as he would be right now if he was still a loan shark. But it had changed. They changed him from what he was.

"I will make that brat buy me a drink after we are all done with this. I wonder, what has happen to her? She didn't seem to be okay in the phone."

Half sighed; Godai quickly dashed out his apartment and went over the parking lot. There it was the half wrecked car that Neuro bought for him in exchange of his BMW luxury car. Just by looking at it, he could see the devilish smile of Neuro.

"God, why am I was so unlucky."

Godai entered the car and kept trying to start the engine but to no avail. He tried and tried but the engine wouldn't start. Cursing the car, he tried one more time and still it wouldn't as if it had broke down or something like that. He got out of the car and kicked the car few times and then tried again starting up the engine and magically it does start.

"One of these days, I will surely get a heart attack from all this work."

He quickly drove off the car and went to the park where Yako had promised him to be.

The rain wouldn't stop. It becoming heavier and heavier for each of the moment had past. It was liked; it understood what I'm going through. The pain was just too real. I could not control myself any longer. I felt like I was going to die. I felt like my soul was sucked out from my body. I felt… very empty. The silhouette of a tall, lanky and slender daemon was vanishing from my mind as I felt very silly at that time. Why am I so stupid to fall for Aisetsuya's pleeding? Why must I listen to her without any doubt in my mind? Why? You're so stupid, Yako! You're useless as ever to Neuro! At last, all you do is making trouble for him! You're nothing… nothing to stand beside him. Deep inside my heart, I felt an excruciating pain of thousands blades pinning every inch of it. The more I thought, the more painful it became. My tears were already dried. Even if I forced it, perhaps tears of blood will come out.

From afar, I could hear the sound of Godai-san's car. He had arrived just in time to hear my sobbing and witnessed my soul shattered into pieces. He came up to me very quickly, completely ignoring the heavy rain. He then shook me hard and kept asking what had happen. He looked deep inside my eyes but I avoided them. I couldn't stare his eyes because I felt that I had betrayed everyone's trust.

"Hey, I'm asking… why did you collapse in the middle of this heavy rain? Are you sick, you shitty brat? Hey, I'm asking you what's wrong. Answer me or I will be quick and kill you if you don't do so. Tell me, what's wrong…" Godai-san held me even tighter. I could see that he insisted it. But instead of thanking him, I let out some inappropriate words.

"Let go of me! A GUY LIKE YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!" I shouted in front of his face. Godai-san was shocked. He then let go of my body making it fell hard to the ground. It was hurt but my heart hurt ten times more. I looked at him but he kept staring at my face and I could see that he was holding back his anger.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG THEN. I WILL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! YOU SHITTY KID, YOU MAKE ME COME ALL THE WAY HERE SO THAT YOU CAN YELL TO ME? AM I JUST AN OBJECT TO LET OUT YOUR ANGER? ANSWER ME!" Godai-san shouted.

I rolled my eyes because I never seen Godai-san was as mad as this before. The only time when he first got mad was when he got defeated by Yuki-san during our absence in the office. I looked down onto the wet and grey pavement. I began to cry again. Godai-san stood still but was looking at me and eventually bended himself to reach me.

"I don't know what's wrong but I'm sure that you want to talk about it somewhere else. Why don't we went to the office and get some hot drinks to stop this coldness? Shall we, you brat?" Godai-san smiled honestly. I looked at his honest expression. All of the things that bother me so much had gone. The only thing left within me was the trust that Godai-san emitted when he smiled. He trust me for what I am. I'm not useless neither to Neuro.

Godai-san was about to go inside his car when suddenly stopped and looked around. He seemed to be anxious. He walked back to where I was standing and asked.

"It's weird… I cannot spot him anywhere, that monster. Was it he with you? It's kinda strange that you are all alone." Godai-san asked while scratching his neck.

Neuro! Godai-san did not know what had happen. He probably did not want to know. I had to go and search for Neuro depending on myself. I hope that it was not too late…

"Ne, Godai-san. I'm sorry. I have got some urgent matter to do. I could not go to the office right now. So good bye, Godai-san and make sure that you have a bath when you get home." I ran passed by him but just before I knew it, he held my hand deliberately.

"You are going for that monster, right? Then, consider me in. It's not likely I can sit idle with you guys having all the fun. Even if I don't understand it… I will try. Besides I would bet that monster will not let me live if I don't do so what he expected me to do."

I looked at Godai-san as he got into his car. As if he was calling my name, I paced quickly and got into his car with a satisfaction of trust weaved between us. No matter how bad Neuro was, he is still our savior.

Gah, done this chapter. Review now, slaves! Just kidding.


End file.
